Wild Prince
by Ithinker
Summary: His father is said to have disappeared long ago. He must survive. He may not be part of grand quest or have a olympian for a father, but his name will reach farther in history then others that do. Animals respect him, god like him, monsters die, and so much more. / this will have a pairing not sure how far I'll take the pairing. No m/m
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story, but my other one which was a cross over I removed because I needed to improve what I had done. This idea just popped in my head thought I'd try it out.

Any way you probably don't care, and most likely skip this part all together. Review if you want I'll gladly listen to what you have to say.

Disclaimer it's fan fiction I don't own Percy Jackson and the olympian gods. Except for my oc.

Also for new people out there

Oc= own characters

Au= alternate universe

R&r = read and review

Ki= killing intent.

_-?.

Kelm ran.

Kelm thought back to how it all started. He'd been sitting in the park. Right under a tree. Its green leaves swaying in the spring wind always seem to calm him down.

He went to park often like there was some mysterious connection between him and the outdoors.

While he was sitting under the tree he had heard a voice whisper into his ear, "You should hurry home."

Kelm never understood were the voices came from. He'd heard them often. Possible four times a day, and they normally gave great advice. One time when he walked by a small tree. Seeing trash around it he had cleaned it up. When reaching for the last piece he'd heard a voice saying to look under a park bench near by.

He did out of curiosity. Finding a hundred dollar bill had been great. There were many times this happen. The voices would always help him in some way.

He hadn't listen to the voice this time, and now regretted it. Instead of leaving he had gotten up to take a walk around the park.

While walking he'd heard rustling in the bushes. Out came a dog about 6 ft in length and height. That wasn't what caught his attention though. It was the two heads with sharp teeth growling at him that did.

Kelm remembered the dog in front of him. His mother often read to him about Greek mythology. It was Orthrus. A Greek monster killed by Heracles during his tenth labour.

Turning around quick he'd taken off in his home direction.

This brings us to now. Kelm jumped to the side as the large two headed dog tried to pounce on him. Trying to remember everything about Orthrus he could.

Killed by Heracles. Has two heads. Father of the sphinx and nemean lion. Used to guard red cattle. Brother to cerberus.

None of that really helped him right now. Scrambling to his feet Kelm looked for something that could help him.

The monster turned around to face him legs bent to pounce again.

Kelm looked around. He was still in the park surrounded by trees. The dog flexed its leg muscles preparing to pounce, and then it did.

Kelm could do nothing as the large dog pushed him to the ground.

He felt Orthrus right claws slash his left shoulder to the middle of his chest. Pend down Kelm vagle saw the dogs tail rise. Its tail was a snake. Hissing the snake tail darted forward only to stop inches from his throat.

Looking up kelm saw why. A beautiful women held a sword that pierced through the two headed dogs neck.

Pulling the blade out the women pushed the beast aside. Finally falling Kelm watched as Orthrus turned to gold dust. Leaving behind what looked like a few pounds of red meat.

The women looked down at Kelm. He looked to be thirteen. Tanned skin probably from being outside so much. Brown eyes with specks of green like falling leafs. Seemed to be 5,4 in height. The boys clothes were brown pants and a green T-shirt. Pair of running shoe were on his feet. Most of the boys clothes looked dirty, and his shirt had claw marks with blood coming out. Lastly he had brown hair.

Walking over to the meat the women took a sack from behind her. Putting the meat in she handed it to Kelm.

See the women do this Kelm tried lift his arm, but then felt the pain in his chest. Looking down Kelm could see blood flowing from his wound.

The woman sighed, and pulled Kelm toward a tree. She sat behind him with her back against the tree. She pulled Kelm toward her chest wrapping one arm around his waist while putting the other hand over the wound.

Kelm didn't know what was happening. One moment he was going to die the next he was saved by a women he can hardly see after getting gold dust in his eyes. He couldn't explain how, but he knew if he could focus on her she would be beautiful. Now after feeling sharp pain in his chest the women seemed to be holding him with her against a tree.

Slowly the women started to make soft sounds that sounded much like music. The pain in his chest started to lessen. He also started to become tired. Looking down Kelm could see his chest stop bleeding, and all that remained was five claw marks.

"Rest prince of wild I shall stay, and explain things after you wake up. The others will keep away any more monsters." The women said into his ear.

Nodding his head Kelm leaned back into the women's calming embrace falling into the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

R&r if you want.

Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

The women could feel Kelm waking up slowly. Looking down she saw Kelms eyes open.

Kelms eyes opened up. Taking in the sight before him, and slowly his mind recalled what happened. There was a two headed dog chasing him. He was about to die when he was saved by a women.

Slowly Kelm turned his head to look behind him. He could see the women who saved him. He started taking in her faceial features. She had long smoth brown hair. Her hair had twigs in it, but it seemed to inhance her hair. Her face was angler. She had tan skin. Her eyes were a warm brown. Her ears were covered by her hair. She smiled, and to Kelm it looked bright and cheerful.

She saw Kelms brown eyes with green specks in his eyes looking at her. She couldn't help but smile at how calm he looked now. Finally deciding to say something's she spoke, "Do you feel any better?" Slowly Kelm nodded his head, and started talking, "Yeah I am. Did that really happen?" "Yes it did happen." The women replied.

Slowly Kelm removed himself from the women's embrace, and stood up.

Seeing this the women stood as well.

Turning around to look at her Kelm saw that she was bare foot, but had what looked like small vines running from her feet up. She wore a green shirt that went down to her hips. Kelm couldn't see what was under neath her shirt. She was about 5.7, and her hair went down to the middle of her back. He was right when he first saw her. She was beautiful.

Noticing the women was waiting for him to say something he did, "What's happening, and who are you?"

"Let's walk and I'll explain things to you." The women said.

Nodding his head once Kelm listen to her.

"The quick facts are that your a Demi-god. The Greek gods are real. Your father isn't dead yet. Your father decided to isolate himself for a while."

Kelm looked at the women in shock, and tried to speak his first question, but the women put a finger to his lips silencing him. "Let me speak first I'll answer your question when I'm done." The women then continued speaking.

"Normally by the age of ten, and up you would be found by a satyr to be taken to a camp called camp Hlaf-blood. That's for normal half-blood, but your diffrent. My sisters, and me have been masking your sent from monsters and satyrs. Your father as one of his last wishes was for nymphs like me, and others to look after you untel you find out about the gods. We of course agreed to his wish. Your father is the god Pan. He's the god of the wild, hunting, and has been the companion of nymphs."

"Your father Pan asked for most of nature to look after you. His domain has slowly grown smaller over the years causing him to slowly fade. I and my sisters are nymphs. Nymphs are spirts of natures. We are the voices that you hear. We help you when we can, and we respect you for the way you treat nature. You have helped trees grow here, picked up others trash, and when others have tried to destroy us some how you have been there to stop them. For these reasons we have gladly done as your father has requested. You are also his last Demi-god." The nymph final ended her talking, and nodded her head toward him signaling that he could speak.

Kelm had to think. His father was a god, and from what he under stood a fading god. Monster were real, and his father had request most of nature to keep him hidden from others. He at least knew why he felt so comfortable in parks.

Finally Kelm had a question that he knew he needed to ask, "Will I ever be able to see my father?"

The nymph shock her head and said, "Sadly no your father is almost faded, and no one knows were he is."

Kelm nodded he had already figured that's how it would be, but he could have hoped.

"What happens now that I know about all of this?" Questioned Kelm.

The nymph smirked, "You will now be trained by me, and the few other nymphs that know how to fight. There are not many of us because most nymphs prefer to just live a more quite life. The other nymphs though may choose to teach you one of there skills."

"What about my normal schooling?" Kelm asked.

"You will continue school for how ever long you wish to, but you are to come here as often as you can. Also tell your mother what has happened. She will understand." The nymph explained.

The nymph then stoped walking. Kelm looked at where they were. They were right at the park gates.

Kelm turned toward the nymph, and relized he never asked for her name.

Opening his mouth Kelm voiced the question, "I never did get your name."

"It's Crystal. I expect you to be back tomarrow Kelm." Crystal said while turning around and walking away.

"I will be!" Kelm yelled toward her as he saw her walk farther away.

-:-)

It seemed strange about four hours ago he was being attacked then saved, falling asleep for a hour, and then having all this new info dumped into his lap. His dad was basically gone, Greek gods are real, and he was a demi-god. Oh and he was going to be trained by nymphs. What else could possible be more strange in his life. Although from what he had saw the nymphs were nice for the eye he thought.

Suddenly a cold chill went up his spine. Maybe he shouldn't think of them that way after all Crystal had killed the two headed dog rather easily.

Kelm kept walking. He was in a medium sized town. It wasn't big like say New York. The town name was Lazilton, and as the name sujest the town was fairly laid back. No crime, no hustle and bustle, and nothing strange.

He turned down a street, and saw his house. Third one down the row of houses. It was brick on the outside, and had a two car garage. The roof had solar panels on it. Enough power came through them to work the whole house. The front yard was about five meters in width and ten in length. The back yard was fenced off. Walking into the house Kelm saw his mother in the living room.

His mother was small maybe 5,5, and had on sweats with a large t-shirt that said go green. She had dark short hair. It only went to her shoulders. Kelm could see why a god of nature would choose his mom. She did everything around the house to help the inviroment, and she worked for the city bring in new parks. Her life was based around the natural environment.

Taking off his shoes Kelm sat down infront of his mom.

Looking up from her book Jessica saw her son looking at her with a unreadable look. Then she noticed Kelms clothes, and saw the faint claw lines. She understood now. Her son knew at least something of the Greek gods.

Setting the book down she began, "I take it you know."

Kelm started to tell her what had happened, as she listened she couldn't help but be thankful to the nymphs, and his father.

When Kelm was done telling about what happened his mother embraced him. "I know this is a bit scary, but I will help you as much as I can." Jessica said after braking part form him.

Jessica then got up. While walking toward the attic she said, "now it's time to plan. I will not have my son die before I do!"

And so it began...

To those who are wondering when Kelm is 17 Percy will be about to begin his first quest.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you Like it.

Review if you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Enjoy

It's been four years since then. Like I said I went Back the the nymph that saved my life. She was waiting at the front gate of the park along with three other nymphs.

They all looked similar to Crystal. They had small twigs in their hair, and smile vines going up from there feet. They also had long t-shirts that almost went to there knees. Two of them had blonde hair, and another had greenish hair.

Walking up to them I noticed they all had one type of weapon. Crystal had a sword, the one with greenish hair had a spear, one of the blondes had a bow, and finally the last blond had two hunting knives.

"I see you came. Are you ready for training?" Crystal asked as she looked at Kelm.

He wore a grey shirt that had paint stains along with grey sweat pants.

"Yeah I'm ready." Crystal could see his determination to grow strong in his eyes while he said this.

Crystal nodded her head, and motion for Kelm to follow her.

Crystal along with the blond with knifes taught him how to fight up close, the one with greenish hair taught him archery, and the last one taught him to wield staffs and spears.

The other nymphs joined as well. Some tought him how to fix his clothes by sewing, some tought him how to live off the wild, and a few tought him how to use his nature abilities.

From his mother he learned the history, and all the info he would needed to survive in the Greek world.

Kelms nature abilities were surprisingly strong. He could grow a medium size tree that could produce fruits. He also had the ability to summon roots and vines from the ground to trap his enemy. After becoming aware of the Greek world animals started coming to him to talk. He also learned that he could transform into a golden eagle.

Kelm looked at his mother, and couldn't help, but feel sad. Yesterday was his last day of training with the nymphs, and the last lesson from his mother. Now it's time I leave and begin exploring the world.

Kelm got up from the chair he was sitting in, and crossed the living room.

Jessica couldn't help but feel pride looking at her son as he crossed the room. His looks had changed some from four years ago. He now wore a green trench coat with a hood, black t-shirt, black pants, and green running shoes.

On his hand was a black ring that transformed into a bow that made arrows from the ground he stood on. On his wrist was a green vine that transformed into a staff. On his left hand was another ring which would change to a celestial bronze sword, and finally on his lower back there were two knife like tattoos that would transform into his imperial gold knifes.

All his weapons were given to him by the nymphs he trained with.

He still had his brown eyes with green flecks like falling leafs. He had long brown hair now to, and his angler face had only become more defined.

She opened her arms as a signal that she wanted a hug which Kelm gave happily.

"Remember what I said?" Jessica asked as she pulled away from the hug. Kelm couldn't help but smile at his mother when she said that, "Yes mother I remember you saying that you expect to die before me, and that you still had a couple decades left in you."

"Good now off you go, and if you're challenged by anyone's thing make sure you kick their ass."

All Kelm did was nod his head to show he understood. Turning around he walked out of the house, and toward the road.

Jessica watched her son leave. Already the place seemed less lively.

Kelm took out a black and silver rectangular box, and threw it toward the ground. As the box landed it transformed into a dodge tomahawk. One of the fastest motorcycles in the world. ( just let you know I don't know a lot about motorcycles so sorry if I seem vague)

Kelm got on the cycle, and started it up. Looking at his mother one more time he took his foot off the clutch setting it in gear, and soon was gone.

The motorcycle was a gift from Hephaestus on Kelms sixteenth birthday for giving him the meat from the two headed dog. Apparently Orthrus meat was a delicacy to some gods.

What should I do now Kelms thought as he passed another car on the highway.

I guess normal demigods should go to camp or be doing things heroic things.

Kelm suddenly jerked his head up almost hitting a car in the process, "But you're not like normal demigods are you Kelm?"

"Who's there, what do you want, and how are you in my head?" Kelm thought hoping whoever it was would answer. "Come to the Empire State Building in New York, and I'll answer your questions." The voice stopped there.

Kelm thought about what the voice said. The voice was obviously a gods do to being able to read his mind, and telling him to go to the building that housed mtn Olympus.

Kelm soon increased the speed of his bike planning on getting there as soon as possible.

It only took five hours of full speed, and going through red lights to reach New York. Pulling up the the sidewalk Kelm got off his bike. Slowly the bike transformed back to the rectangular box. Kelm looked around while picking the box up. The mortals just kept on going like nothing happened.

The mist was truly a wonderful thing Kelm thought as he started walking toward the Empire State Building.

Soon reaching it Kelm walked through the front doors.

Thinking about it Kelm realized the voice never did say if he was supposed to go to Olympus. It just said to come to the building. Deciding to wait Kelm walked over to a bench, and sat down.

Not long later a woman with black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a grey dress appeared.

"I see that you answered my call son of Pan. That's good. Do you know who I am?" The women spoke in a regal tone. "Yes." Kelm said as he stood up and bowed to her, "Your lady Hera queen of the gods."

"I see you are smart enough to show respect. Now stand back up, and have a seat we have a lot to talk about." Hera walked over and took her seat waiting for Kelm to do the same.

Kelm soon sat across from Hera.

"I have a proposition for you Kelm. The fates owed me a favor, and I cashed it in. You see there's a prophecy that says a child of the big three which in Hades, Poseidon, and my husband Zeus will make a decision to save the gods or destroy us. I have talked to the fates, and they have told me how a unusual demigod will appear. That I believe is you, and that he will be able to do what the big threes child could not." Kelm was quite as Hera said all of this.

"My proposition is simple. If you help make the choice for us gods to live, and do minor things like kill certain monsters I will help you any way possible. I will give you gifts to help on your journey, I will give you answers when you need them, and I'll give you my blessing that will allow me to claim you as my own so other gods won't try to kill you. Also with my blessing you gain powers such as persuasive speak where one can persuade others to agree with you. You should know its doesn't work on gods. You gain increased strength, and a small amount of control over the mist."

Kelm couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hera one of the gods said to hate all demigods was willing to do all of this, and all he had to do was help in a prophecy, and kill certain monsters. Even though it sounded good Kelm spent a while in calm think like to forest.

"I will gladly accept you proposition lady Hera, and hope to meet your standards." Kelm said.

Hera leaned forward brushing his long hair out of the way she kissed his forehead lightly. Soon Kelm felt better like he had taken a shower after a long day of training, but times ten.

Hera then smirked evilly. "It's good that you accepted if you hadn't then I'd have to kill you."

Kelm went wide eyed. He never even thought she might kill him.

"You are free to go now, but pay attention for I will call on you eventually. I want you to take two years to hone your skills, and learn to use your new skills." Hera then got up and walked toward the elevator.

Kelm watched as she went. She was right he needed to be better if he wanted to live. He had a feeling Hera would want him to fight some of the most terrible monsters.

Getting up Kelm left the building, and searched for a side alley. Finding one he entered. Going to the back of the alley where the shadows covered him he started to change. Within a couple minutes Kelm had turned into his eagle form.

Flapping his wings Kelm soon flew through the sky heading away from the city. The smog was starting to make him depressed. He liked living in the woods so much more.

Kelm flew for a couple hours, and eventually found a small forest area. Landing Kelm changed back to his human form, and sat down to meditate in the forest.

A few hours later Kelm heard rustling in the grass. Turning around his eyes ment the eyes of a nymphs. This one wasn't like the tree nymphs that helped train him. This one had clothes from what looked like grass and semi dry mud. Her feet didn't have small vines going up just regular feet, and her hair was a dark brown, her eyes were green, and her hair blew like grass when blown by the wind.

"Your a plains nymph right?" Kelm asked. "Yes I am." The nymph said while smiling. Walking forward the nymph sat down, and said, "Others like you came through here earlier, and they're in trouble now." Kelm looked at her for a minute she must be talking about other demigods so he asked, "What type of trouble are they in?" The nymph giggled "The type of trouble where one becomes stone."

Kelm stood up calmly. "Thank you for telling me this, and do you know which way." Nodding her head the plains nymph pointed west. Kelm began walking that way when he heard. "If you ask you will always gain help from nature Prince of Wild."

Kelm didn't turn back as he kept walking towards the endangered demigods.

Kelm soon after leaving the plains nymph found the tracks of two humans, and a satyr. Following them Kelm came across Aunty em Garden. Seeing all the stone statues made it very easy to figure out who lived here. Medusa.

Kelm walked up to the front door, and heard a commotion inside. Opening the door Kelm could see the Back of Medusas head, and the two demigods hiding by a coroner planing on how to kill Medusa.

Shaking his head Kelm walked forward. using his power over nature he made the dirt floor soft. this allowed him to walk normal, but make no noise. Kelm twisted the ring in his left hand, and grabbed the sword that appeared with his right hand.

Medusa was now moving toward the pair of demigods. She was about to speak when she felt the beginnings of a celestial blade cutting through her neck. As she dissolved Kelm reached forward, and touched the ground.

the ground around Medusas head rose up, and formed a brown bag. Kelm then reached forward, and grabbed the bag. Turning around Kelm exited the garden, and went toward the forest.

Percy spun around ready to chop Medusas head off, but found nothing there. "What?" Percy looked around, and found nothing. "Hey Annabeth shes gone."

"Great job Percy let get going, and find Grover." Annabeth said as she rose up, and started walking away.

Percy stood there for a couple more seconds before shaking his head after all there was no reason to correct her.

Kelm eventually reached the clearing where he last saw the nymph. Sitting down Kelm put his hand toward the ground. The ground reacted, and opened a 24 by 24 inch pit that was 12 inches deep.

Getting up after sitting Kelm began collecting small sticks from the ground along with small twigs. Kelm walked back to the pit, and opened his pack.

Inside Kelm could see a canteen full of water, and several energy bars. In a small bag Kelm had different fruit tree seeds. A compass, and map along with a notebook to keep track of what he had done/accomplished. It was blank, but not for long. It was nine o'clock so within a few hours he planned to write in it. Next to the notebook was a few newspapers, and a lighter.

Kelm reached in, and grabbed the newspapers and lighter. Kelm put the papers in the pit with the sticks, and twigs. Then lighted paper with the lighter. Soon Kelm had a nice fire to sleep by.

Kelm reached over to the bad that held Medusas head, and pulled it over the fire. Then letting it go Kelm Said, "To lady Athena may you know the one who ruined one of your temples is dead again."

Reaching into his bag again he pulled out his notebook, and wrote made a deal with Hera, and killed Medusa.

Closing the book Kelm put it back along with the lighter. Kelm laid down, and looked up at the sky. He could see the night stars through the trees. Just when he began to close his eyes he heard a bird like screech. Slowly a black owl with grey eyes landed before him.

"Lady Athena accepts your gift, and has decided you are worthy to have me as a familiar." The owl cawed, but Kelm could understand it like all the other animals.

Nodding his head Kelm asked, "What can you do as my familiar?" "I can help scout ahead of you, and keep guard of you at night. I can take messages to people even the gods, and can give advise to you in troubling times." The owl answered with pride of all the things it could do.

Kelm nodded again. "Very well I welcome you as my familiar." As Kelm said this a small light burst from the owl, and attached itself to Kelm.

"We may now speak by thought now master." The owl thought which Kelm received.

"Call me friend not master, and what's your name?" Kelm thought. "Very well i will, and its Agalia." The owl thought back.

"Wisdom, and glory. A fitting name given to a bird of the wisdom goddess." Kelm spoke out loud.

Agalia puffed out her chest at that.

"Very well now I must sleep I used my powers a little too much. Will you stand guard for the night?" Kelm asked, and his answer was Agalia fly to a tree to keep watch.


End file.
